ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Surtur
Surtur is the demon lord of Muspelheim and the lord of Ragnorok. For countless millennia the fire demon was prophesied to bring an event known as Ragnrok for he desired to unite the power of the Eternal Flame which rivalled the Odin force it self with his crown the source of his powers to become the size of a mountain and bring forth the fall of the eternal city Asgard. The Eternal Flame was taken from him by Odin after he defeated Surtur in a attempt to stop the prophecy from coming true and he was confined to the world of Muspelheim losing most of his powers with a damaged leg and arm while the flame was locked in his vault under the city and he spent countless years planning revenge and Asgard's destruction, But two years after Ultron's defeat the fire demon captured Thor and explained his purpose and Odin was no longer on his world and he intended to imitate Ragnorok after uniting his crown with the eternal flame though he escaped and ripped the crown from his body killing Surtur and stored it in the treasure vault Loki later placed it in the fires of Asgard after Hela the goddess of death was freed following Odin passing and threatened to dominate the nine realms knowing the Asgardians were out of harms way moments later Surtur was resurrected and erupted from the palace and allowing him to unleash his rage and destroy the helpless city before him and crushed Hela as she attempts to stop him when he thrusts his twilight sword straight through the city. Surtur was ultimately destroyed in the process having finally fulfilled his destiny and completed Ragnarok. Powers and Abilities Surtur was depicted as an immense and malevolent being whose possesses the power of a thousand blazing suns. Surtur is an enormous fire demon, standing over 1,000 ft. in height. He is more of a force of nature than a physical foe. He possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability far surpassing that of Thor. He is possibly a being composed of "living" flame so strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature from Asgard and can manipulate cosmic energy to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force. He can also manipulate cosmic energy for various effects, including levitation, molecular manipulation of himself, inter-dimensional teleportation, and immortality. He is vulnerable to intense cold, and can be imprisoned by certain magical spells or by other beings wielding cosmic energy powers equaling his own; Surtur's powers are usually shown to equal those of Odin. Surtur is a master warrior and swordsman, and has a prehensile tail. He possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. The Eternal Flame has an unknown connection to Surtur. When in its vicinity, Surtur claimed it increased his powers. It is unknown to what extent this power increase leads to. * Superhuman Strength: Surtur can lift objects up to 100 tons. His strength is said to be equal to Odin. * Living Flame: Surtur is composed of living flame that is strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature. * Pyrokinesis: Surtur can create and manipulate intense heat and flames. * Cosmic Manipulation: Surtur can manipulate cosmic energy for various effects. ** Immortality: Surtur is considered to be long-living entity ** Telekinesis: Surtur can levitate things using his mind. Category:Villains Category:Hell-Lords Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters